Explosion
by Samara13
Summary: There is an explosion on Thunderbird 5 and three Tracys get stuck. Meanwhile on Tracy Island, the others are doing everything they can to get them back home.
1. Chapter 1

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when Scott and Alan returned from their trip in Thunderbird 1. Scott was learning Alan how to fly the silver blue rockets for a couple of days and he was getting the hang of it.

"Hey, how did it go"? Virgil asked when the two brothers walked in.

"Pretty good". Scott said.

"I made a loop all by myself". Alan said.

"Where's the rest"? Scott asked.

"Gordon is cleaning Thunderbird 3 and dad is on the phone with John". Virgil said. "Something about a possible bank robbery in Germany".

"I thought we only recall on disasters caused by nature"? Alan asked.

"Don't let dad hear you saying that". Virgil said. "We respond when people's lives are in danger".

"Including people who are threatened by bad guys with weapons". Scott finished.

"I get it". Alan said.

At that moment, Jeff walked in to the kitchen.

"Ah you're back, how did it go"? He asked when he made himself some coffee.

"Great"! Alan said with a smile.

"Did John has anything to say dad"? Scott asked.

"Not really, the Germans told him that the robbery was a joke of some teenagers and that it was handled by the police". Jeff said.

"Hey guys". Gordon said when he walked in. "I could use some help at Thunderbird 3".

Scott, Virgil, Alan and even Jeff started to laugh. Gordon's face was black from all the ash that came off the red rocket. The three other brothers walked back to the silos with him. Jeff took his mug and walked to his office.

**On Thunderbird 5**

John walked to the kitchen and grabbed an energy bar out of one of the cupboards.

Stupid teenagers! He thought while he made his way back to the monitors.

He sat down and gazed a bit out of the windows. There wasn't much work for him to do. Everything was working fine and there was nothing happening on planet earth. John stretched himself and closed his eyes for a second.

Suddenly he could hear a high, shrieking noise. John stood up and looked on his technical screen. Something was wrong in the engine room. He walked to the left side of the station in a hurry and walked downstairs. One of the steam pipes was broken.

John made his way through the steam to get to the pipe, but when he reached it, he accidently burned his arm. He screamed and cursed. He tried a few more times to fix it by himself, but the only thing he achieved was to get more burns.

Those pipes are only a week old! John thought when he sat down at the monitors. He pushed the button to make a call to Tracy Island.

**Tracy Island**

Jeff took a sip from his coffee when he saw the incoming call.

"Hey, what's up"? He asked. "Don't tell me that the robbery wasn't a joke".

John laughed. "No I've got a broke steam pipe in the engine room and I can't fix it myself".

"You tried to fix it yourself"? Jeff asked mad.

"Well…yeah". John said a bit blown away.

"You could have been burned"! Jeff said angry.

"I know, now is one of you going to help me or what"? John asked. "It isn't getting any colder in here".

"I will come myself and I'll ask Scott to come with me". Jeff said. "We're leaving straight away".

"FAB dad". John said a bit down.

**Thunderbird 5**

John sighed deep when his fathers face disappeared. He walked to the bathroom and took his jacket and shirt off. The skin where he had hit the pipe were pretty red and it started to sting a bit. He cursed a bit when the water reached his arms.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that made everything shaking. John ran to the engine room and saw that there was smoke coming out of the door. He ran back to the monitor room and grabbed the fire extinguisher. In the corner of his eye, he saw the red color of the Thunderbird 3.

John opened the door to the engine room. His sight got worse when he got a cloud of smoke in his face. He thought he was almost choking and could see the light of the flames coming towards him. Suddenly he smelled something. It was gas. Just when John realized he was in big trouble, he was too late. Another, much more powerful explosion went through the room.

John felt how he was blown backwards and felt the sting of the flames on his legs, arms and chest. He landed hard on his back and hit his head on the edge of the monitors.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought those pipes were all new". Scott said.

"They are, I don't know how it could have burst". Jeff said.

They were in Thunderbird 3 and were almost at Thunderbird 5.

"I'm glad you picked me to help". Scott said. "Now Alan, Virgil and Gordon get to clean Thunderbird 1".

Jeff laughed. "Well I needed someone who knows to get around with tools".

They got attached to Thunderbird 5.

"John didn't contact us"… Scott said. "That's weird".

They walked out of the red rocket and opened the door to the space station. A cloud of black smoke covered their sight.

"What …is this"? Scott asked while he coughed.

"There must be a fire"! Jeff said while he put his arm in front of his mouth.

"John, can you hear me"? Scott screamed.

They searched through the station.

"Scott, keep looking, I'll tackle the fire". Jeff said.

He grabbed the last remaining fire extinguisher and ran towards the engine room.

"John, answer me"! Scott screamed.

He coughed hard. Suddenly he could hear something.

"Scott, is that you"? Johns voice sounded from below.

Scott could vaguely see John sitting on the ground against the monitors. He ran to him and bend down. John's chest showed a few burns and his yellow hair was a bit red.

"The engine room exploded". John whispered.

"I know, I'll tell dad I found you, just hold on alright"? Scott asked when he stood up and made his way to the engine room.

"Dad, I found John, he's hurt"! Scott said while his father killed the last of the flames.

"The fire is gone and the gas is too". Jeff said while Scott led him to John.

"John, can you hear me"? Jeff asked.

John carefully nodded.

"We got to get out of here before we lose control of the automatic door dad". Scott said.

"Too late…"John panted. "You hear that high beeping"?

Scott and Jeff nodded.

"That's the signal that we just lost control of everything". John said.

"Well at least the smoke's gone". Jeff said. "Let me have a look at you".

John took a painful face when Jeff checked out the wound on his head.

"It's not very deep". Jeff said.

He and Scott sat next to John.

"So, what are we going to do now"? Scott asked. "We can't call for help and we can't get to Thunderbird 3".

"Tell us what happened John". Jeff said.

"I went to the bathroom to check my burns". John said.

He ignored the look on his fathers face.

"I heard a huge bang and ran to the engine room". "There I saw smoke coming underneath the door, so I went back to get the fire extinguisher".

He took a moment to cough.

"When I opened the door, I could barely see anything". John went on. "That was the moment I noticed the gas, but I was too late to get away".

Scott stood up and walked to the door.

"Scott, its no use, everything goes automatic". Jeff said.

"Not everything, we can try to make a leverage to open the door". Scott said.

"Good idea". Jeff said while he stood up.

John grabbed the edge of the monitors and hoist himself up.

"What can we use"? Scott asked while he searched the ground.

"This might help". John said while he pointed to a small pipe. He tried to bend, but his body wouldn't let him.

"I've got it". Scott said when he grabbed the pipe.

"We have to make the end fit between the door and the wall". Jeff said.

"Here, take this". John said. He gave Scott a big piece of metal.

Scott hit the pipe repeatedly with the metal.

"This is going to take a while". He said when he rubbed the sweat of his forehead.

"This is my fault"…John said.

"Its not"! Jeff and Scott said.

"It is, I should have checked the pipes weekly". John said.

"Those pipes are all new, or at least they were". Jeff said.

John carefully laid his head against the table of the monitors. A wave of tiredness fell over him and he slowly closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"John, wake up"! Jeff said as he shake his second born son a bit.

His eyes didn't open. Scott stopped hitting the pipe and kneeled on the other side of his brother.

"I think he passed out dad". He said. "That explosion must have hit him worse then we thought".

Jeff laid John on the ground with his vest as a cushion.

"Keep working on that pipe Scott, I'll try to contact Tracy Island". Jeff said.

He walked to the right monitor and pushed the button. His heart made a little jump when he saw that the microphone was working.

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island, does anyone copy"? Jeff asked through the microphone.

A long silence followed. Jeff repeated the sentence over and over again.

**Tracy Island**

Virgil took a bite from his apple when he walked through the corridor. Alan and Gordon were in the pool, playing a game of volleyball. Suddenly he heard something coming out of the office. It couldn't be Brains. He was on a science convention in Japan. Virgil carefully opened the door and looked around. There was no one to see.

"_Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island does anyone copy"? _

Virgil ran to the desk and pushed the button of the microphone.

"Virgil Tracy for Thunderbird 5". He said.

"Virgil, we're trapped". His fathers voice sounded. "Thunderbird 5 has lost control of everything".

"Hold on, I'll try to get you back online". Virgil said.

At that moment, he was thankful for John to force them to learn a few things about 5. He was trying to fix the problem when Gordon and Alan walked in.

"Hey, what's wrong"? Alan asked.

"Dad, Scott and John are trapped on Thunderbird 5 and I'm trying to get them back online". Virgil said.

He cursed when the screen told them that getting to Thunderbird 5 was impossible.

"Did you think about the rotation speed"? Gordon asked when he too pushed at the buttons.

"Of course I did"! Virgil said.

"Can John help us dad"? Alan asked.

"I'm afraid not". Jeff's voice sounded through the microphone.

The three brothers looked at each other. There was a bit concern in their fathers voice.

"Is John alright dad"? Gordon asked.

"He's got some burns and is passed out at the moment…"Jeff said.

"What happened, I thought there was a broken steam pipe"? Virgil asked.

"There was an explosion in the engine room and John was caught in it". Jeff said. "Don't worry, it sounds worse then it is". "Do you think you can get us online"?

"Uhm…I'm afraid not dad". Gordon said. "The control system is totally gone".

Suddenly there were a lot of disturbing noises through the microphone. Their contact was broken.

"Dad, can you hear us"? Alan asked.

There was no response.

**Thunderbird 5**

"Uhm…I'm afraid not dad". Gordon's voice sounded through the microphone. "The control system is totally gone".

Jeff sighed deeply. The sound of Scott trying to bend the pipe was the only sound to be heard. Suddenly there was a small explosion on the middle of the monitors. Jeff took a few steps back. He wanted to grab the fire extinguisher but his eldest son beat him.

"Guess that's the end of that conversation". Scott said while he covered the flames with foam.

Jeff looked at John and saw his eyes were open.

"Welcome back". Jeff said while he sat next to him.

Scott grabbed the metal and the pipe and sat at the other side of his brother.

"Let me continue". Jeff said.

Scott passed the tools to his father and laid his head in his hands.

"They're trying to get us back online down on the island". Jeff said while he banged the metal on the pipe.

"They are"? John asked.

His first drowsy eyes suddenly were lightened and energetic. He tried to stand up by himself, but fell back with a painful face.

"What are you doing"? Scott asked.

"I can help them". John said.

He tried to stand up again and this time, he succeeded. John carefully took a few steps and almost fell over some pieces of what used to be part of one of the walls.

"I'm fine, don't get up". John said when he saw that Scott was halfway of standing up.

He reached the monitors and started to examine the damage. Jeff and Scott saw the sadness in his eyes when the astronaut saw how much his beloved Thunderbird was damaged.

"The communication satellite is broke". John said. "And so is the heat controller".

After a few more investigations, John concluded that the only thing that was working was the gravity, but that was probably temporary.

"How long until we ran out of air"? Scott asked.

He took over the pipe and metal from his father and was banging with all his strength. The sweat was running off his nose.

"I think two hours, maybe even less". John said.

With that in his mind, Scott banged the pipe even harder.

"Doesn't it fit already"? Jeff asked.

Scott walked to the door and tried to push the pipe between it.

"Yes, but only a little". He said.

His father and brother walked to him. The three of them grabbed the pipe and pushed it with all their strengths. John felt how the stings of his burns filled his arms, but he didn't want the others to know.

"I think it's working"! Scott said when they heard some cracking noises.

That was the moment that something terrible happened. The pipe broke and the three Tracy's fell on the ground.

Scott cursed and threw the pipe away. He and John sat against one of the remaining walls and looked at their father. Jeff looked back to them and felt how the panic was coming up to him. Their last hope had failed them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Could you just shut up for one second"? Virgil asked mad.

Gordon gave his older brother an insulted look, but took a few steps back. They were still trying to get Thunderbird 5 online, but with no success. Alan was trying to call Brains.

"Yes we tried that the first time, but the screen keeps telling us that getting online is impossible". He said while he walked in to the office.

Virgil and Gordon kept a hopeful look at the phone that was against Alan's right ear.

"How can they give access to the program if the station's offline"? Alan asked irritated.

There was a moment of silence while Alan was listening to the professor.

"We can't tell them that, the communication is broke"! Alan said mad. "And I guess John tried that already".

Alan told Brains to get back as quick as he could and disconnected the call.

"I'll pick him up with Thunderbird 1". Gordon said. "That conference is in Beijing isn't it"?

Virgil nodded and watched how Gordon disappeared to the silo.

Alan sighed and sat down in the chair.

"I hope Brains can get them back"…He said.

"How could the engine room had exploded"? Virgil asked, more to himself then to Alan.

"No idea"… Alan said.

"Wait…remember when The Hood trapped all of you in 5"? He suddenly asked

"Of course I remember that". Virgil said.

"I contacted you through the satellite on the mountain"! Alan said while he jumped on his feet.

"Yeah"! Virgil said with a smile. "But wait…Fermat is the only one who knows how that works"…

"We could at least try". Alan said.

Virgil nodded and together they ran out of the office.

**Thunderbird 5**

Jeff rubbed the sweat from his head. The temperature was rising rapidly. Scott was walking through the room rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Isn't there anything we can do with these things"? He asked when he looked at all the buttons and screens.

"Nothing…I've tried everything I can"… John said. He was still sitting against the wall.

"Stupid machines"! Scott said when he kicked the monitors.

Suddenly the gravity went down and everything started to fly.

"What did I do"? Scott said a bit frightened.

"Nothing, the gravity navigation stopped". John said.

"Watch your head Scott"! Jeff warned, but it was too late.

"Aaaw"! Scott said when he pushed himself away from the ceiling.

"How long until we run out of air"? Jeff asked.

John kicked himself towards the monitors, unfortunately that made the burns sting again.

"We've got one hour left". He said.

"We're dead". Scott said.

"Stop that"! Jeff said. "I'm sure Virgil, Alan and Gordon will find a way to get us out of here".

"What are we going to do until then"? John asked.

"How can you move without hitting anything"? Scott asked when John came towards him and his father.

"I train three hours a week". John said. "It's a great way to play some football".

Scott laughed. "Too bad you're here on your own most times…"

"You should come over some times". John said. "If there will be another time"…

"Enough of that"! Jeff commanded. "We got out of here once and we will again"!

John looked at the ground and rubbed his nose. Scott and Jeff looked at each other.

" We can check out the engine room to see what caused the explosion". Scott said.

John looked at his older brother.

"If you can get there without banging your head again". He said with a little smile.

The three of them made their way to the engine room. Johns practicing proved itself as he was there first. He heard his brother and father's sighing and cursing as they hit several things.

"Watch out for the flying metal". John said when the others finally came in.

"Alright, let's see"…Jeff said as he pushed himself through the room. "Where was the broken steam pipe John"?

"Uhm..around here". John said when he hovered above one of the corners.

"But how can we find out what went wrong if we can't touch the ground"? Scott asked.

"Perhaps there's something we can see from here". Jeff said when he hovered next to John.

"The only thing I saw this morning was a small crack in the pipe". John said. "I really don't know how the explosion could happen"…

Jeff noticed John was running out of breath. That was a sign that the air was fading away and the burns on his chest didn't make it easier to breath for him.

"You should take it easy John". Scott said. "The air is getting less and you're already hurt".

Apparently Jeff wasn't the only one who had noticed the shallow breathing. Scott had to admit he was feeling a bit light in the head as well.

"There is nothing we can see from here". Jeff said. "Better take a look at the monitors again".

"That won't do any good". Scott argued. "We already checked them".

Suddenly there was another explosion, close to them. Scott felt how he was blown against something hard and short after that, he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott slowly opened his eyes. There was a lot of smoke around him. He could vaguely see John and Jeff.

"Dad"! He said while he made his way to the closest body.

He grabbed his father by the shoulders and tried to shake him awake. It worked. Jeff groaned and opened his eyes.

"W..what happened"? He asked.

"There was another explosion, pretty close to us". Scott said. "Stay here, I'll check on John".

Scott clumsy made his way to his brother.

"John, can you hear me"? He asked.

It surprised him to see that John was already awake.

"Yeah, I can hear you". John panted. "Scott…I..I think I've hurt my…stomach".

"Okay let me see". Scott said.

The one advantage of having no gravity is that Scott could easily see John's middle without bending.

"I think you've got a piece of metal stuck in your side"…Scott said. "I'll try to get it out".

John let out a small groan when Scott pulled a small, pointy piece of metal out.

"You okay dad"? John asked when Jeff made his way to his sons.

"Yes I'm fine, we have to get out of this room before we get blown up again". Jeff said.

Scott and Jeff supported John while they struggled to get back to the monitors.

"How long 'till we're out of air John"? Jeff asked.

There was no reaction. Scott and Jeff both looked at him. John had passed out.

"Guess that means were running out of it right now". Scott sighed.

"Wake up John, come on"! Jeff wanted to say strongly, instead it came out as a whisper.

Jeff watched as Scott too closed his eyes.

"Scott, no wake up"! Jeff said.

Tears filled his eyes as he saw how his two oldest sons hovered around him, their bodies lifeless. And slowly he felt how he too closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Tracy Island**

Virgil and Alan jumped on their feet the second they saw Gordon coming in, followed by Brains. Both of them started to update Brains but the professor interrupted them.

"I…I..….am informed about the situation". Brains said.

He walked straight to the office and sat down.

"And, what do you think"? Alan asked. "Can you get them back"?

"I'm l..looking". Brains said.

Virgil, Gordon and Alan watched how Brains was pushing buttons and investigating several screens of Thunderbird 5.

"I've got it"! He said out loud after fifteen minutes.

The three brothers had almost fell asleep against the wall but were now standing behind Brains.

"The new pipes w..w..were the wrong s..size". Brains said.

"What does that mean"? Gordon asked.

"I have to change the p..p..pressure of the steam". Brains said.

"That's it"? Virgil asked.

Brains nodded. He pushed at more buttons.

"I have adjusted everything". Brains said. "Try the monitor again".

Virgil ran to the monitor and pushed the button.

"The screen works"! He said glad.

His smile turned into a face of horror. Alan and Gordon quickly stand next to him. The screen showed them the sight of a almost completely blown up monitor room.

"O my god it's worse than we thought"….Gordon whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"What now?" Alan asked.

"I don't know."Virgil whispered.

The three brothers looked at Brains.

"Perhaps I can m..m..move the camera of the monitor."He said. "That way we can t..try to locate them."

The professor pushed some buttons while Gordon, Alan and Virgil were crossing their fingers. Suddenly they saw a body floating.

"That's John!"Gordon said.

Brains took the microphone.

"John, can you hear me?" He asked.

There was no reaction.

"John wake up!" Alan shouted through the microphone.

Virgil heard his heart going faster and faster while they waited for response. He watched Alan shout through the microphone over and over again.

So this is what he felt when we were all trapped on Thunderbird 5? Virgil thought.

Suddenly they heard someone else through the microphone.

"Alan, is that you?" Jeff asked.

Their fathers face appeared on the screen. He looked very worried.

"Yes dad, it's me!" Alan said.

"Dad are you alright?" Gordon asked.

"I felt better." Jeff said. "Scott and John are still unconscious, we're almost out of air."

"Mister Tracy, someone has to accept the program to get you back online."Brains said.

"John is the only one who knows how."Jeff said.

"I can't ch..change the air circulation without getting Thunderbird 5 online mister Tracy."Brains said.

"Try to wake John, dad."Gordon said.

They saw how their father floated towards John.

**Thunderbird 5**

Jeff carefully grabbed John and pulled his son to him.

"John, can you hear me?" He asked.

Johns eyes stayed closed. There was a small, shallow breathing coming out of his mouth.

"Come on, wake up!" Jeff muttered. "You're our only chance."

Jeff looked at Scott who was just a meter away of them. He managed to grab Scotts arm and pulled Scott to him as well. This sudden movement made Scott open his eyes.

"D…dad?"He asked.

"Easy, you passed out."Jeff said.

It took Scott a minute to remember what happened.

"Brains can help us but we need to accept the program."Jeff said.

"Only John can do that." Scott muttered.

"I know, but he won't wake up."Jeff said.

Scott turned towards John and slapped him a bit against his cheek.

"Wake up John."He said.

Suddenly John opened his eyes and started to cough badly.

"John, listen to me."Jeff said. "We don't have much time left, you have to accept the program."

As like Scott, it took John some time to get his mind straight.

"All right."John sighed as he got himself to the monitors. "I need someone to lean on me so that I can reach the control panel."

Scott gently hovered above John and pushed him down. Now John could just reach the buttons. A few minutes of silence followed.

"Brains should be able to get us back online now."John said.

Jeff turned back to the monitor. "What do you think Brains, can you get us back?"

The screen showed how Brains was busy typing on the computer. Suddenly gravity came back. Jeff easily fell on his feet, but Scott fell right on top of John.

"Next time, consider giving a warning."The blonde said when Scott stood up and apologized.

"Air circulation is back to normal mister T..Tracy."Brains said through the microphone.

That wasn't necessary to say; Jeff had felt the clean air fill his lungs almost immediately.

"Dad, the door works!" He heard Scott yell from the other side of the monitor room.

"Brains, we're coming back to earth."Jeff said through the microphone.

He could hear the cheering from his three youngest sons. Jeff turned around and ran to the door. John and Scott already took their seats.

"Ready to get home boys?"Jeff asked with a smile when he took the center chair.

"Never more dad."Scott said.

He looked to the left at his younger brother. John had closed his eyes.

"Is he past out?"Jeff asked worried.

Suddenly they heard a loud snoring.

"Nope, just fell asleep."Scott said with a little smile.

"Well he's been through a lot more then us, let him sleep 'till we're home."Jeff said. "Now let's get out of here."

And with that he started Thunderbird Three's engines. Finally they got lose from Thunderbird Five and went into the dark space. They were going home.

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed **


End file.
